Horror Story
by StarCrusader
Summary: Natsu and Lucy go into a haunted cemetery thinking that it'll be fun. But, why is Lucy separated from Natsu? And why does she scream that horrid blood-curdling scream? Find out! (Nalu) Rated T just to be safe.


Told in Lucy's P.O.V.

It was pitch black out, but I wasn't ready to leave the guild yet. My friends and I were telling ghost stories and how cool it'd be to see a real ghost. My friends consisted of: Wendy, Carla, Happy, Natsu, Gajeel, Levy, Mira, Cana, Romeo, Lisanna, and Erza. Happy was just finishing up his ghost story.

"... and when he turned around, ALL OF HIS FISH WERE GONE!" Happy said, trying to be creepy.

"Lu-chan! You tell a creepy story now!" Levy said excitedly.

"Uhm. Okay. It might not be very good, but I'll try, just for you, Levy-chan!" I told my best friend.

"Once, there was a family of five. A mom, dad, teenage boy, toddler girl, and a baby. They were poor, and their house was too small for all of them to live in together. So, one day the dad went out to find them a place to live. He came back many hours later with good news. 'I found an abandoned mansion that we can move into!' he said happily. It was then agreed that the family would move there.

Once they got there, the mother found a room to put all of her glass dolls in. She had at least one hundred of them! She put the baby's crib in that room, too. She needed to change the baby, but she forgot the baby supplies in another room. Before going to get the supplies, she let the baby hold a glass doll. When the mom came back into the room, The baby was crying.

When the mother looked into the baby's crib, she saw that the baby had three, long scratches on its cheek." I held out the words: 'three, long, and scratches', to make it seem spookier. "The glass doll turned its head all the way around to look at the mother. It began to laugh an evil laugh. Without thinking, the mother grabbed the glass doll and threw it against the wall. It shattered into millions of pieces.

She grabbed the baby, leaving the supplies, and ran out of the room. She locked the door with everything that she could find. She told everybody not to go into that room."

I paused to look at her guild mates. everybody looked like they were gonna pee their pants! It was hilarious! She continued on with her story:

"One day, the father decided that he had to get the baby's things from the room. So he went in, took one step, and fell into a deep hole. The glass dolls were digging their way out of the room! When they saw the dad, they threw bricks at him, crushing his bones. He then died. The mother screamed and shut the door. They were leaving. Tomorrow."

"Make it stop, make it stop!" screamed out Happy, looking as if he were about to cry. I ignored him.

"The next day, she woke up her son and made him pack his things and get into the car. She grabbed the baby and put it into its booster seat. Right before she began to back up, she looked back to her son. 'Sweetie, where's your sister? Did you wake her up?' The mom asked, nervously. The boy just shrugged, as teenage boys do. Sighing, the mother went to look for her daughter.

She checked every room. The kitchen was the last place she needed to check. Once in the kitchen, she shrieked a blood-curdling scream. The girl was lying there, dead. The glass dolls were eating her flesh!" Everybody groaned and looked sick. "The mother began to cry. 'My baby! Why are you doing this to us?! What did we ever do to you?!' shouted the mother. One doll looked up at the mother. 'You killed my baby, now I killed yours!' The doll laughed and resumed to eating the girl.

The glass doll she shattered. That was the 'baby' the doll was talking about. The mom ran out, started the car, and drove to a demolition company. She wanted them to destroy the mansion, which they did. Now, the girl and her father can be seen on the property. And, rumor has it that a few glass dolls survived, still seeking vengeance." I concluded her story.

"God, Luce, where'd ya hear that?! It's horrible!" Natsu said minutes later.

"I just made it up. Was it really that creepy?" Everybody nodded.

Just then, Cana piped up. "Lets go somewhere haunted!"We all looked at each other and thought that it'd be fun.

"Lets go to the graveyard outside of town. You know, the really big one!" Mira suggested. "It's always foggy there, so lets get in groups of two! The groups will be: Levy and Gajeel, Happy and Carla, Wendy and Romeo, me and Cana, Lisanna and Erza, and Lucy and Natsu." Mira announced. We all nodded, liking our groups.

"No scaring each other, because we don't wanna scare away the ghosts." said Lisanna.

We arrived at the graveyard. The fog was so thick, you could've cut it with a knife! They all went their separate ways.

Natsu and I wandered around the graveyard. He kept glancing over at me and getting closer.

"Are you scared? I can protect you." Natsu said.

"I'm fine. I can protect myself." I said determinedly. I was not going to look weak and scared in front of him.

"Oh… Okay, I guess…" He said, disappointedly. I glanced at him and our eyes met. I looked away, blushing. but, I wish I didn't look away. I froze in fear, staring into the fog. Natsu didn't notice, and he kept walking.

I was staring at something moving. And when the fog cleared, there was a face staring back. It wasn't just a face, though. It was a woman, in a wedding gown. Her flesh was hanging off of her face, and she had black eye sockets, where her eyes used to be. He once beautiful dress was dirtied and…. bloody! I blinked and she was gone.

I sighed in relief and turned around. There was the same woman, her face inches from mine. "Die!" she choked out. I screamed the most blood-curdling scream ever. I began to back up, but I tripped over a gravestone. She came closer, this time holding a knife! I screamed again.

"Lucy! Where are you?!" Natsu shouted.

I couldn't say anything. The spector got closer and closer, her blade giving off an evil glow. I began to cry. This made her laugh sinisterly. Without thinking, I got up and began running. I ran as fast as I could, dodging graves. I ran into something. it groaned.

"What the- Luce? Is that you?" I felt two hands grab my shoulders. It was Natsu.

"Natsu!" I said as he brought me into a hug.

"What happened, Luce? Are you alright?" he asked with worry in his voice.

"I-I'm fine. Where is everybody?" I asked.

"They all went home. They were bored. It's just the two of us."

"We need to leave. Now!" I said, grabbing his hand. We ran through the graveyard and found the exit. As I looked back, I saw the woman again, her knife sharp and bloody.

Natsu took me home. He looked at me, and his eyes widened.

"Lucy, you're hurt!" he said, shocked. He was right, though. My arm had a long gash in it. Only a knife could do that. Natsu cleaned it and bandaged it for me. As he was about to go, I grabbed his arm, putting my head down. "Please, don't go. I… I'm scared. Don't leave me alone." I begged.

He brought me into a hug. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I didn't look after you as I should have. I should've been there for you. But, I wasn't. And, for that, I'm sorry Luce. I couldn't protect the one I love…" He said sorrowfully.

I stared at him. "How is this any of your fault? I'm not dead, am I? I'm alive. It's just a stupid cut. And… you love me?" I asked.

Natsu's temperature rose. He must've been blushing.

"Y-yeah, I do. Sorry. I know you don't feel the sa-" but he was cut off. I was kissing him on the lips!

"Who ever said that? God, Natsu, you're dense! Of course I love you." I said, shocking him.

"L-Luce…" he was really blushing now. "Hey, whatever did happen in the cemetery?" he asked, curious. So, I told him everything. I shivered as I remembered the woman and her knife.

"I will never, ever, go back there again!" I said loudly. Natsu just hugged me tighter. I looked up into his eyes, and was surprised when he kissed me. His lips were so soft and warm. We fell asleep in each other's arms. Outside the window, a woman was peering in. She had a dirtied wedding dress with blood on it. Her skin was hanging off of her face. She black holes for eyes. And in her hand, a bloodied knife.


End file.
